Harry Potter High School
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: After what happened at the end of 5th year Dumbledore sends the Golden Trio to study in America for awhile. But as usual trouble fallows the trio. officialy on hiatus!
1. Harry

**Harry Potter High school:**

(Weasley house, England)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the Burrow packing there stuff.

After what happened there 5th Dumbledore decided it would be safer if they went to America for a little bit, and trained there.

Harry and the other's protested it very highly but they were not given an option.

The only good news was Lupin was going to be watching them. Dumbledore told them, that other members of the Order of the Phoenix would visit.

The three of them did there best to protest but much too there shame Dumbledore refused to listen.

With a huge sigh Harry sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples trying to clear his head.

Dumbledore said this was for the best, but Harry couldn't disagree more.

Reluctantly he and the other's joined Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen to say there good byes before the go to the headmaster's office to leave for New York.

He and Lupin were apparently making the arrangements with the American magic portion government so they could use magic legally and everything.

A grim look on their faces they used a special flew powder channel to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in the country)<p>

Sinful slammed on the breaks of her prized Mustang, and looked around wildly. She was currently in the open country and had just managed to outrun some cops.

Sinful was a tall thin, flaming red head (Hair dyed of course) with icy blue eyes. She was covered head to toe in beautiful tattoos. The left side of her was covered in Japanese writing; everything else was a mixture of Dragons snakes and floral patterns. Breathing a sigh of relief she glanced at her GPS. 50 miles till she gets to New York City.

Sinful smirked. She had managed to this far from all the way from Los Vegas, being chased by who knows how many cops on the way.

Sinful slowly hit the gas pedal. She couldn't wait to meet those dear cousins of hers.

* * *

><p>(New York City)<p>

"Well this is the place." Lupin told them setting his bags down. They had rented a descent sized apartment for them to stay in while they were in New York. Which was actually pretty ok looking?

Hermione headed towards the patio to see if they had a view of Main Street.

Ron frowned as he flickered the light switch on and off. "How on earth do they do that without magic?"

Hermione smiled and started explaining it all to him.

Harry didn't listen and headed toward his and Rons room. It was pretty small, but Harry was fine with it, it was still better than the cupboard.

Lupin knocked on the door. "Hey Harry are you ok?" He asked as he came in.

Harry nodded not really looking up.

Lupin sighed. "I know you're not happy about this, but you'll see this is for the best."

Harry didn't answer.

Lupin sighed. "If you need me I'll be unpacking. You begin school in a week…can you please help Ron get used to muggle life, we don't want him attracting unwanted attention."

Harry let a smile small appear and nodded.

Lupin smiled back and went to go unpack.

"I can't believe we are in New York!" Hermione told them with great excitement. "My Mom and Dad always wanted to come!"

"It's just a muggle city Hermione." Ron told her with a sigh.

Hermione glared at him. "It's much more than a simple city Ronald, this city is known across the world!"

"It's true Ron." Harry added.

"What's even more exciting, I was told wizards here live along side with the muggles isn't that amazing!" She told them with great excitement. "I wonder if we will meet any American wizards."

"Remus told us it's a long shot." Harry reminded her. "And that even if there is one, they wouldn't make themselves known."

Hermione sighed in agreement.

Ron frowned. "What'd the name of the school we are going to anyway?"

"Paradise High."

* * *

><p><em>Hello reader there is a few things I'd like to say before you hit the back button.<em>

_First off, please tell me what you think. I know it's not much to judge but I'd really enjoy it. If you don't like please tell me so I can turn this I can delete this and turn it into a crossover._

_Second. If you read my story Silver Hawk (Which I really doubt) you know I used Sinful before, but she was a sidelines character and I really came to like her so here she is._

_3__rd__…That's all I could think of to call the school._

_Please review._


	2. Roxanne

**Harry Potter High School**

Roxanne McMillion sat down with her friends for lunch…well it wasn't untill recently she acknowledged them as her friends. They used to be dirt beneath her foot…until the new girl Sabrina Trojan took her place as most popular and turned her into dust.

Roxanne was a typical pretty curly blond haired girl with lazuli eyes. She was also from one of the richest family's in New York.

Her four friends consisted with Zero a pale tall thin black haired gothic with chains, Millie Price an extremely shy black girl, Chad Brown a hyperactive nut-job with brown hair and violet eyes, and his twin Zaphod Brown who was a math geek threw and threw glasses and everything besides the glasses he looked exactly like his brother.

Her friends mumbled a hi as she sat down. "So what's new?"

Out of nowhere a Goth girl named Daphne appeared. "3 new students from London are starting school here tomorrow." She told them, as fast as she was there she was gone.

Roxanne looked around the lunchroom in shock, trying to spot Daphne. "How the heck does she do that?"

"Nobody knows." Zaphod answered in a mystical tone, eating his lunch. "I thought you'd learn that by now?"

"Does anybody even know what class she has?" Roxanne asked.

Everybody merely shrugged.

"Just what we need more new student's." Zero hissed, glaring in the direction of the popular table.

Roxanne silently agreed.

* * *

><p>(The next day, at Harry's apartment)<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed there school bags, nervous about the day ahead of them.

Harry and Hermione who have heard about the horror of muggle High school let alone an American high school.

Ron on the other hand, who had never been told about it, was quite excited.

Nervously the three of them piled onto a muggle school bus.

The kids on the bus didn't seem to notice them, and continued to do whatever they were doing.

The three of them sat in the middle; Hermione looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Don't worry about it Hermione I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Ron told her.

Hermione glared at him. "Thank you Ron."

Ron smiled at her, that smile quickly disappeared though at the sight of a kid with 20 pursing on his face.

* * *

><p>Sinful parked her Mustang in front of a gigantic mansion that looked like it was made of pearl and gold.<p>

Sinful sneered at the sight. She lived on the streets selling drugs, running from cops and her cousins lived in a mansion.

With a fake innocent smile on her face she knocked on the door.

A snooty looking butler opened it, and gaped at her. "Sorry but the Master doesn't give charity's to street rats."

Before he could slam the door in her face, she stopped it with her alligator skin boots.

Sinful kept the sickening nice and sweet smile on her face. "I'm family." She told him.

The butler's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you are no go before I call the cops!"

"Wait!" Sinful demanded fiercely as he tried to shut the door again. "I'm the daughter of Uncle…err…Jacob's run away sister Athena- I mean Violet."

The butler's eyes widened. "I'll inform the Master of your arrival."

Sinful smirked as he left, eyeing the treasures of the mansion greedily.

* * *

><p>(Riddle mansion)<p>

"Bring the Malfoy brat forward." Voldemort hissed from his throne, Nagini slithering around him.

Shivering madly young Draco stepped forward. He stared at the Dark Lord in pure fear.

Voldemort's red eyes glared at the boy. "Harry Potter and his friends are in a muggle in America, I want you to capture Potter for me and bring him back here." He hissed. "Understand?"

Frantically Draco nodded a yes.

* * *

><p>(Back in America)<p>

Roxanne sat down for her Algerbra class with distaste. She just had another argument with the horrid Sabrina.

Roxanne sighed, she a head ache just thinking about it.

Next to her a weird looking red head sat down. Gaping at Everything.

Roxanne frowned. "Are you ok?" She asked nervously.

The dude looked at her in surprise. "Ya I am fine, just everything her is new to me." He told her in a thick English accent.

Roxanne smiled. "Oh, you must be one of the transfers from London I was told about."

"Yep that's me." He told her proudly. "I came here with my friends Harry and Hermione…I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Cool I am Roxanne McMillion." She smiled.

A look of recognition hit his face. "Oh ya I've heard of you! You are the girl, that the people in the hallway were talking about."

Roxanne's eyes narrowed dangerously. Instantly she looked away pretending he was doing something else.

Leaving Ron with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Ronald even in America he can't get a girl…<em>

_Well I hope you enjoyed, please review…don't ignore it…REVIEW please all reviews are welcome!_


	3. Chemistry, cell phones, and cousins

**Harry Potter High School**

Roxanne walked down the halls of the High school, a head ach forming. Between the English kid and Sabrina things couldn't get any worse.

As she rounded the corner she got ran into by two kids, knocking her over. Roxanne glared at them as her stuff scattered threw out the hallway.

The two kids started repeating how sorry they were and tried to help her.

Roxanne just sighed and said it was ok.

"I'm Harry." The black haired boy with glasses said. He motioned to the frizzy brown haired girl next to him. "This is Hermione."

Roxanne glanced at them. "I'm Roxanne McMillion."

"What class are you going to next?" Hermione asked.

"Chemistry...with Mr. Smith" She told them.

The girl smiled. "So are we. We can go together."

After a while Roxanne smiled. "Sure…lets go."

* * *

><p>Slowly Draco walked into the filthy High School. He couldn't believe there were so many muggles! He knew they outnumbered wizard but wow.<p>

He sneered as a kid with piercing and wearing a lot of black walked up to him.

"Hey I'm Zero I've been told to show you around." He said dully not really interested.

Malfoy resisted the urge to insult him and sneer. "Alright."

* * *

><p>During lunch Hermione, Ron and Harry sat with the outcasts. Roxanne introduced all her friends, but stopped when she realized Zero wasn't here.<p>

Millie and Hermione instantly clicked.

Ron seemed to get along with the twins pretty well.

Harry and Roxanne just sat there for the longest moment finally she spoke up.

"Millie you coming to my house, after school," She asked.

"Can we go to the pool?" Millie asked blushing slightly.

Roxanne nodded.

Hermione frowned in confusion. "Isn't it kind of cold to play in a pool?" Beside her, Hermione could barley make out Ron asking Harry about pools.

"It's indoors."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You have an inside pool! You can afford one!" She gaped at her in awe.

"The word Million is in my name for a reason." Roxanne explained. "I will text Zero and see if he can come."

Millie paled. "Does have to…I'm kind of scared of him."

Roxanne sighed. "Fine…Maybe you guy's can come over sometime." She motioned to the English students.

"Maybe." Harry answered.

* * *

><p>Zero turned to Draco as he ended the tour of the biulding. "We are done…starting tomorrow you are on your own." He explained pulling out his cell phone to text Roxanne.<p>

Malfoy frowned. "What's that?" He sneered before he could stop himself.

Zero looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's a cell phone…everyone has one even the hobo down the street. Do they not have cell phones in England?"

Malfoy didn't answer.

Zero gave him a disgusted look and marched off. Suddenly he stopped and gave his cell phone to Draco. "I have a feeling your going to need this."

* * *

><p>Roxanne and Millie got out of the red Jaguar and up to her house, As soon as she opened the door both Millie and her froze in shock.<p>

There on the coach across from Roxanne's dad, was a bright red head with tattoos all over her body. Wearing leather and Alligator skin boots. Drinking tea…and talking with her Father.

They red head smiled evilly at them. "Hello Cousin it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Cousin!" The two girls shouted in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short I'll update again soon hopefully.<em>

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	4. Sinful

**HARRY POTTER HIGH SCHOOL**

Roxanne shook her head in pure shock. This wasn't possible! There was no way she was related to…that! Not saying she had problems with tattoo's because she didn't but wow!

Beside her Millie seemed to be just as shocked as her.

"Yes Roxanne she's my sister's kid." The father told her.

"I have an aunt?" Roxanne asked even more confused.

"Yes dear, she ran away when she was younger, she and her daughter here have been living in Los Vegas." He explained. "She'll be going to school with you starting tomorrow."

Roxanne looked ill, how many new kids can a school get in a year! "Ok…What's her name?"

"People call me Sinful." The tattoo girl told her.

Roxanne face palmed. Oh this was just perfect.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into there apartment.

Remus shot them a friendly hello, and then went back to reading a letter he got. "How was school?"

"I got a headache." Ron grumbled. "Who knew how complicated muggle stuff could be."

Harry smiled. "I had fun me and Hermione had history, we got to watch a movie…it was a World War 2 movie but still."

"It was nice of Roxanne to let us sit at her table." Hermione intoned. "At least we have some friends."

Weakly Ron nodded. "Well I got to do my Algebra…then I have to read 2 chapters' for English…wait I am English why do I have to study this!"

Hermione just chuckled enjoying this. "And you thought that Muggle School was going to be easy…oh by the way you have to get a B or C to pass the class, depending on the teacher or you have to take it again."

Ron looked like he was going to faint.

Harry laughed. Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all.

Lupin turned to them curiously. "Roxanne? As in Roxanne McMillion?" He asked.

They nodded. "Why?" Harry asked.

"Her Mom and Dad were in the newspaper today." He told them.

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Something about them buying a bankrupt company," Lupin told them. "Apparently there very rich," He turned back to his letter.

They glanced at each other.

"Just how rich is that girl." Ron mumbled.

The next day Roxanne reluctantly walked into the school, poor Millie had to practically push her into the school.

Sinful wasn't far behind her. Smirking at her cousin's torment, "Chill cousin, we pry wont even see each other." With that she walked on ahead.

Roxanne cringed. Oh this was going to be a nightmare.

The London kids and Zero walked towards her a curios look on their faces.

"Who's that?" Harry asked. He couldn't help but be reminded of a demented Veela when he saw her.

"That's her cousin." Mille piped up.

Zero smirked. "I didn't know you had a cousin Roxanne."

"Neither did I." She grumbled.

Sinful walked into the main office, close behind her was a platinum blond boy. "I came here to pick up my schedule…Sinful McMillion."

The attendant looked surprised, but went to go pick up the papers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the boy giving her a disgusted look.

Sinful turned to him, a I'll cut you open expression on her face. "Do you need something." She hissed.

The boy froze for a second before glaring at her. "None of your business you street filth."

To the boys surprise she let out amused chuckle. "Ok brat, you must be from one of the upper classes yes?"

The boy nodded, glaring at her with disgust still.

"Did you not hear my name boy, _McMillion _I'm no street rat kid…I'm the queen of the rats." She added at last second.

This got a smile out of the boy, but it was quickly gone.

Sinful's eyes narrowed slightly. "What your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." He told her in a all mighty tone.

Sinful smirked. "Malfoy…and judging by your accent you're a brit right?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Well here's a tip Mister Malfoy, I may not have much experience with New York, but I sure do know the City of Sin which is a American city as well so I suggest that unless you can actually harm someone you lose the attitude…or you will get hurt, ok boy."

Draco blushed red, but before he could say anything the assistant came back.

_Street Rat VS Rich boy…not really much of a challenge…unless the rich boys a wizard that kind of complicates things._

_Well I hope you enjoyed, please review._


	5. an

**Harry Potter High School**

**I'm sorry to inform you that because of my busy schedule and lack of time this story is on hold.**

**I'm really sorry if you really liked it. this should take from 2-3 months at most**


	6. Chapter 6

**An**

**Hey people, I'm sorry if you liked this story but…it's officially going on hiatus I'm sorry but I can find no inspiration for this even though I want too. So…bye ta ta for now.**


End file.
